


Testing Urban Folklore

by ShiroAmeKasa



Series: "Chara was...troubled." [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Female Chara, Impact Trauma, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroAmeKasa/pseuds/ShiroAmeKasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quell curiosity <i>and</i> disappear forever? <br/>Jackpot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Urban Folklore

She would have liked the view a lot more if it wasn't over a place that Chara hated.  From the mountain side she could see over the whole of her village, dusty roads, the orphanage her father had dumped her in a few days before, even the distant place she lived before that.  Disgust filled her heart looking at the place, people all there living happily.  Her father, mother, all the kids still at the hostel. She knew what happened to her didn't matter.  None of them cared is she disappeared.  
  
Chara turned and continued up the mountain, pushing the branches out of her face as she went.  They were tired and hungry but kept pushing forward.  The legends of the place played at the back of her mind, that travelers on the mound disappear with no trace.  It had always left Chara curious what they meant -- and the chance of disappearing, in any way, at this point was greatly appealing.  
  
She entered a small cave system, hoping for a good place to rest for a bit.  The area was strangely gorgeous, with vines hanging from the ceiling; the minerals in the walls glistened and looked almost like stars.  On the other side of the cavern there was a flat rock that looked like it would make a fine place for a tired, depressed child to rest.  Chara stumbled forward, too exhausted to walk properly, and shrieked as their foot caught on a root jutting from the rocks.  
  
As her body tipped forward she saw before her a large chasm she had neglected to notice before.  Chara's knees bashed against the jagged edge as they toppled into the abyss.  
  
Her body struck several rocks on the way down, with each blow there was a deafening crack and searing pain through her whole body.  Chara realized she was gonna die.  There was one last dull crunch as she mercifully hit the floor below.    
  
 Her breath weakened, Chara picked up her head.  Carefully she looked at her arm; twisted and bruised, what looked like bloodied bone trying to poke out through her wrist.  Bile rose to her throat.  
  
It's strange, a few minutes before she wanted to die, to feel only the sweet embrace of death -- for once to feel no pain or loneliness.  But laying mangled on the ground now left her frightened.  She didn't want to suffer anymore, that's why she climbed Mount Ebott, not to be mutilated in a ravine and left to die for days alone and in pain.  Panic at this though over came her and she began to scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
_"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..."_


End file.
